


Before

by sunshyndaisies (writergirlie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirlie/pseuds/sunshyndaisies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron used to be able to sit next to Hermione without feeling <i>something,</i> before...</p><p>A missing moment, set during HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

He used to be able to sit beside her--right here, just like this--without feeling as though his heart would burst through his ribs at any moment.

 

He used to be able smell that subtle cherry blossom scent of her shampoo without his palms getting sweaty, and watch her tongue dart out between her teeth when she was deep in concentration over something without going all stupid.

 

But now it did and they did and he did, and he couldn’t help but wonder when in Merlin’s name it all changed on him.

 

They used to be normal once. Just two friends who happened to be of different genders. Honestly, it had never really occurred to him before; as far as he was concerned, he saw her no differently than the way he saw Harry. Well... all right, that wasn’t all true. He did know she was a girl (contrary to the rather insulting accusation she threw at him in fourth year), and he would be lying if he said that he hadn’t noticed long ago how she lit up when she smiled, or how her eyes had flecks of green in them that really stood out when she wore certain colours.

 

But, surely Harry would have noticed those things too over the years... wouldn’t he?

 

Bloody hell, he was doing it again. He had to get a grip on himself. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to make a fool out of himself.

 

“Hermione?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

She had a pencil between her teeth. He never dreamed such a sight could be so erotic.

 

“Er... Rattle Grass... remind me again what it’s used for?”

 

She sighed, then took the pencil out of her mouth. He thought for a moment that she was going to lecture him on not doing his reading, or depending on her too much for the answers, but instead, she simply leaned over, drawing his book to her. A tendril came loose from the twist she’d pinned at the nape of her neck. The rest of her hair seemed ready to break free at any moment and spill all over her shoulders; he found himself watching the play of sunlight in the curves of her curls.

 

“There. Page 368, Ron.”

 

“Huh?”

 

She was looking up at him, a half-smile forming on her mouth. He cleared his throat and straightened, realising that he was dangerously close to her cheek.

 

“Page 368. The properties of Rattle Grass.”

 

“Oh. Right. Thanks.”

 

She smiled in earnest, the green in her eyes twinkling in the path of sunlight. “Anytime.”

 

She went back to her book, her tongue darting out once again, her forehead creased with effort. He watched her and felt his stomach turn inside out and wondered how he had ever been able to get through such a moment before.

 

Before he realised he was in love with the girl.


End file.
